Fun Science
by DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians
Summary: In which the gang decides to try out some popular Science experiments as pranks. But how does it all start? That's easy. Diet Coke, some Mentos, and a curious Jack Frost. Rated K because it's fun, and it's Science-y. Hopefully I can teach you people some stuff while making you laugh. :)
1. Coke and Mentos

**A/N: I had to do this. It came to me, and now I have to do this. Hopefully I'll be able to teach you people some stuff as well as make you laugh. Well, here goes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this experiment, Jack, Bunny, or North.**

* * *

"Hey, Frostbite! What is this?" Bunnymund hopped over to where Jack was working. The frost sprite had covered a desk with loose-leaf papers that had a variety of notes on them, as well as random materials. Jack looked up to Bunnymund with a smirk.

"I'm trying Science." He said with a confident edge in his voice.

"Science? Ha! You live in a world of magic, why would you need to know Science?" Bunny laughed. Was Jack serious? Why on earth would he want to do anything Science related? Jack didn't seem the type for Science.

"Because, I want to try to explain how some things work without using magic. Sure, I can create snow and frost at will with my staff, but how does Science explain it? How does the weather change? Why do some things explode? How does fire burn? That's what I want to know. Basically, I'm going to try a bunch of different Science experiments that Jamie told me about and see what happens, and record my data. Maybe I can use that for a purpose!" Jack said excitedly.

"Yeah, right. Like Science will do anything for ya. Stick with the snow, Frostbite." Bunny smirked, and hopped away.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Kangaroo." Jack stuck his tongue out at Bunny's retreating figure, and went back to his first experiment. Apparently it was a popular experiment done among people, and since it seemed so fun, Jack just had to try it. "Step one: Open a bottle of Diet Coke." Jack read from a sheet of paper. Jack shrugged, and opened up a two liter bottle of Diet Coke that stood by his feet. Jack grinned when he read the next step. "Step two: Place Mentos in the diet coke. Step three: Take cover!" Jack giggled, and quickly moved all his notes away from the coke before dropping a Mento in the coke from above.

The brown liquid bubbled quickly for a few seconds before erupting in a geyser of soda. Jack laughed and dodged the onslaught of Coke. When the Coke died down, Jack flew back down to his notes to record his observations.

"So why did the Mentos explode? Well, Diet Coke has a few chemicals missed into it, such as potassium benzoate, aspartame, and CO2 gas. Mix those with the Mentos, which have gelatin and gum arabic in it, causes an explosion. I think the reason that the Mentos cause the explosion because of what flavor they are. Earlier, I tried to use a fruit flavored Mento, but the explosion was pathetic. Maybe it's because there was a smooth coating covering the Mento? But when I tried with mint just now, the explosion was TOTALLY AWESOME!" Jack whooped, and did a flip in midair.

"Maybe that's because there's no coating over the mint Mento. So no covering over the Mento lets the little holes in the mento increase the surface area available for the reaction. So allowing the exposure of the little holes in the Mento creates an explosion! How cool is that?" Jack smiled. "And think of all the ways I can use his for evil~"

* * *

"Now what are you doing here, Frostbite?" Bunny sighed, putting down the egg he was currently painting.

"To show you the wonders of Science." Jack smirked, holding his arms in a position where Bunny knew that Jack was hiding something behind his back.

"Alright, let's see what you got." Bunny grumbled. Jack's smirk grew, and the white haired boy whipped out a bottle of Diet Coke and a few Mentos. "What's that for-" Bunny barely got out the sentence before Jack opened the bottle, and dropped the Mentos in, and aimed the bottle at Bunnymund.

"Hope you like Diet Coke!" Jack chortled as a stream of Diet Coke came gushing out at Bunnymund, dousing the pooka in sticky brown liquid.

"FROOOOOOOOOOST!" Bunny roared, and chased Jack around the Warren, shouting out insults mixed with choice words.

"Science is fun!" Jack laughed, and flew over Bunny's head, dodging Bunny's boomerangs and exploding eggs.

* * *

"Whoa, Bunny, what happened to you?" North asked, biting back a laugh at the sight of a sticky rabbit.

"DON'T TALK TO ME!"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you people learned something. Thank you, Wikipedia and Mythbusters! XD Review with more experiments I should do! Review!**

**~Doc**


	2. Coke and Mentos part 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for all you love and reviews! This chapter is part two of chapter one. Enjoy the learning, young ones! By the way, this will be Drabble style.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians. If I did, Jack would be mine. All mine! Bwahahahahaha- ahem, sorry.**

* * *

Jack didn't intend for his first experiment to go this out of hand. It wasn't his fault that the elves found his notes on his Diet Coke and Mentos project. It certainly wasn't his fault that the elves decided to try the experiment for themselves. And it certainly wasn't his fault that the North Pole was now covered in soda. So why was North berating him about this like it was his fault?

"Jack, it is good that you are trying Science, fine, really, but when elves find your notes, then we have problem. But seriously, Jack, out of all the experiments you could've done, why the Diet Coke and Mentos one? Everyone knows that it makes large geyser of Diet Coke."

"North, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to go all askew like this. I'll clean it up, I promise! But this was really fun! You should try it-"

**BOOM**

"Ach, there goes another elf." North sighed and shook his head when an elf went flying in the air on top of a sizable fountain of Diet Coke. "You must fix this, before it gets any worse." North gave Jack a serious look, and the winter sprite averted his gaze to the floor.

"Don't worry, North. I'll get it done." Jack assured/mumbled.

"Good. Then we have cookies. Cookies? Where are my cookies?" North demanded. A few of the elves who weren't trying to fly using the power of carbonated liquid were sitting on the floor near North with an empty tray of what must've been cookies next to them. The elves looked at each other guiltily before running off to get more cookies. North face palmed. "Elves. This is why yetis make toys. Speaking of which..." North eyed some of the toys being build around the workshop, and walked off, shouting random orders at the yetis, causing most of the yetis to groan and start reprinting a large stack of toys.

Jack moaned and looked at all the Diet Coke he had to now clean up. "This'll take forever..." He sighed. "Well, best get started."

* * *

The elves obviously weren't going to give up playing with the Diet Coke and Mentos, that much was obvious.

"Hey, stop! North says you have to stop! Oh, man. I'm never going to finish cleaning all this up..." Jack sighed, and froze a few more elves in their tracks. "This has gotten really old really fast." As more Diet Coke went into the air, Jack noticed one of the yetis working on a new nerf gun. "Hm..." Jack scratched his chin with his staff, his mind whirring.

* * *

"ATTACK, MY ELVEN ARMY!" Jack shouted, raising his staff in the air like a sword as elves armed with modified water guns trooped out into Pitch's lair, firing geysers at NightMares, sending them into a carbonated oblivion. "SHOW NO MERCY!"

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Pitch demanded, trying to dodge streams of soda.  
"Don't you know? THIS! IS! SPARTAAAAA!" Jack laughed, and doubled over laughing when one of the elves got Pitch in the face with Diet Coke.

* * *

**A/N: Random ending is random. I had no other way to end this. I think it turned out nicely, don't you think? xD **

**Next chapter: Fun with Quicksand**

**Review and leave ideas for me to goof around with! **

**~Doc**


	3. Fun With Quicksand

**A/N: I have been procrastinating. But I am back with another chapter to make you peoples laugh! :D Oh, and if any of you awesome people decide to do fan art of any of this, feel free. Please PM me with a link, though. :)**

**News from my personal life! Today was sneaker/slipper/sweatshirt day at school, so I wore a Pinkie Pie hoodie with pink slipper socks. The question I got the most was, 'Where're your shoes?' To which I replied, 'These are slipper socks. I wear slipper socks now, slipper socks are cool.' Best. School day. Ever. xD**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the idiocy that occurs inside my head.**

* * *

Jack rubbed his hands together as he watched the final pieces of his plan fall into place. Bunny had gotten revenge against him for the Diet Coke/Mentos thing eventually, and now Jack was here to return the favor.

Jack had spent a few hours concocting the perfect recipe for quicksand, one that was sure to work on Bunny. It was quite simple, really. All he needed was some cornflour, water, and a big stick/stirring spoon. Most of his time was spent digging a large hole at the bottom of the tunnel the large rabbit used the most, and then making enough sand for Bunny to get trapped at least up to his chin in with plenty of room to struggle in.

The best part was that it was easy to make and (hopefully) near impossible to escape from. All he had to do now was wait. Behind that large tree. And maybe that boulder as well. Oh well. Anyway, Jack had cleverly placed a net covered in grass so Bunn wouldn't know the difference, as well as placing a few feet between the net and the quicksand.

Jack didn't have to wait long, because a few minutes later, Bunny hopped down the tunnel, returning from doing MiM-knows-what. As soon as Bunny's paws touched the netting, it gave way, and Bunny fell into the sand trap.

"AUGH!" Bunny screeched as the sand started to suck him in. "FROOOOOOOOST!"

Jack couldn't help it. He left the safety of behind the tree and flew over the pit, just out of Bunny's reach.

"FROST!" Bunn shouted again as Jack flew over.

"Oh! Hey Kangaroo. Fancy meeting you here." Jack said smugly.

"Get me outta here NOW!" Bunny demanded.

"Nah, I think I'll let you stay there for a bit." Jack shrugged, smirk evident in his voice.

"I swear, when I get outta this pit, you'll wish that you'd have never been born!" Bunny roared.

"Can't regret what I can't remember! See ya!" Jack waved in a 'ta ta' manner, and flew off.

"FROOOOOOOOOOOOOST!" Bunny's shout reverberated throughout the entire Warren, along with the sound of Jack's laughter.

* * *

**A/N: Nope, there was no Sandy. But if there was, there would be a QuickSandman instead of Sandy. I didn't write it in because I couldn't think of anything good to lead up to it. *shrug* Oh well. **

**Sorry if this one isn't as funny as the last one. To make it up to you, here is the recipe for quicksand. **

**What you'll need**

**1 cup of maize cornflour, Half a cup of water, A large plastic container, A spoon.**

**How to do it**

**1. This one is simple, just mix the cornflour and water thoroughly in the container to make your own instant quick sand.**

**2. When showing other people how it works stir slowly and drip the quick sand to show it is a liquid.**

**3. Stirring it quickly will make it hard and allow you to punch or poke it quickly (this works well if you do it fast rather than hard).**

**4. Remember that quick sand is messy, try to play with it outside and don't forget to stir just before you use it.**

**5. Always stir instant quicksand just before you use it!**

**Enjoy your quicksand my lovelies! **

**Review with any questions, comments, concerns, compliments, or ideas of what I should do next! :)**

**~Doc**


End file.
